


Plant Your Hope With Good Seeds

by Synnerxx



Series: Snapshots [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: John is content as is Fin.





	Plant Your Hope With Good Seeds

The silence stretches out between them, but it's comfortable, not awkward or forced. Fin presses closer to John on the bed, skin against skin and John allows it, though he's never been one for touching other people. It's nice, John muses. In a way that it maybe shouldn't be between them, but he's willing to take what he gets from the other man, so long as the quiet stays peaceful. 

Fin starts absently stroking a hand up and down John's back, lulling John even farther into sleep as he sinks into the warmth of the other man and the softness of the blankets around them. His leg brushes against Fin's when he shifts around so he's facing Fin and he finds that he doesn't mind. 

It's strange that he finds the most comfort in just laying here in silence with Fin of all people when he couldn't find the same comfort with any of his ex-wives. It's almost funny that it's Fin that he ends up with and it's with Fin that it works the best. It's not always easy, they're far too complicated for that, but it works in a way it never has with anyone else and that's good enough for John.

He supposes he loves Fin, though it's rarely said between them. He knows he loves him. It's not necessary for them to say it every day, the phrase usually reserved for close calls and times of desperation and there are usually life threatening circumstances that prompt the declaration. It doesn't cheapen the effect or make it any less meaningful. 

He wonders how long this will last. He's pretty sure it'll last a good long while. He's got a good feeling about this, see, but all the same he wonders. It occurs to him that if he were to lose Fin to someone else or just lose him at all, he'd be miserable about it. He wonders how the other man managed to work his way so far under his skin that he means this much to him, but he doesn't question it much anymore. He's content with the way things are.

Fin presses against John even more as he settles down and slings his arm across John's waist. John blinks at him sleepily and gets a soft kiss for his efforts. He smiles into the kiss and slides closer to Fin until they're pressed flush against each other, bare skin against bare skin. It's nice and it's comforting and it's everything John thinks one is supposed to feel when they're in a relationship with someone. So of course he only feels that way with Fin. Such is his life, after all.

Still he wouldn't trade it for anything. He wouldn't trade Fin for anything even if their fights are explosive and they know how to tear each other down. The words after are loving and they know how to build each other up. 

They are two pieces of a whole and they work best functioning together.


End file.
